


Cruel Kindness

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mage gfs are really mean sometimes. But Alistair isn’t actually complaining… Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Kindness

“I can’t _believe_ you could do that this whole time!”

Aberdeen grins, catlike, and pauses with her hands pressed against Alistair’s chest. He looks up at her, attempting to glare but only managing a pout, and gnaws his lower lip.

His lip, Aberdeen notes, is red with irritation. She reaches down and runs her thumb over it gently, even as Alistair digs his teeth harder into it.

“You’ll bloody your lip like that.” she says, “Going to tell everyone it happened in a fight, I bet.”

“ _Aber!_ ”

“Yes dear?”

“You--!”

Aberdeen reaches and pinches the skin on Alistair’s side then and he inhales sharply, whatever else he had to say cut short. The mage grins wider at him, fingers splaying across his chest again.

“You could have soundproofed your tent this whole time.” he says in a sharp whisper, “Why--?”

“I thought about it. Forgot the first time, honest. But after that, ah...” she sighs fondly, “You’re just so cute when you’re trying to keep quiet.”

“Maker, you’re so _cruel_.”

He looks up at her; red faced and sulky and still so very adoringly. He bites his lip again as she leans down and presses her lips to his. He seems to relax some and lets her press her magic-chilled lips to his stinging lower one.

“I can be nice, too.” Aberdeen murmurs, pulling away only far enough to properly part their lips.

Alistair nods, wordless, and keeps his eyes fixed on hers. He sighs fondly, one hand reaching up to nestle into her soft coils of hair.

Aberdeen just smiles back, not grins in her usually-devious way, and gently touches her forehead to his. “I can put up the quieting ward on the tent, too, if you want.” she offers.

Alistair thinks a moment, fingers teasing at her tight curls of red hair, and finally shrugs.

“It’s okay like it is.” he replies, “You still should have told me, though.”

“My apologies.” Aberdeen hums.

Alistair puts on his best pout and takes a gentle hold of Aberdeen’s chin, clicking is tongue at her.

“I forgive you. Just don’t let it happen again.”


End file.
